vereinsfandomcom-20200229-history
Christentum
miniatur|Die [[Bergpredigt, Fresko von Fra Angelico (1437–1445)]] miniatur|Das [[Kreuz (Christentum)|Kreuz und der Fisch sind zwei der bekanntesten Symbole für Jesus Christus. Die Buchstaben des griechischen Wortes ΙΧΘΥΣ Ichthýs (Fisch) bilden als Akrostichon das Glaubensbekenntnis Jesus Christus, Sohn Gottes, Erlöser. Bleiglasfenster von Wilhelm Schmitz-Steinkrüger in der Kirche St. Johannes Baptist (Nideggen), um 1952]] Das Christentum ist eine Weltreligion, die aus dem Judentum hervorging. Ihre Anhänger werden Christen genannt, die Gesamtheit der Christen wird auch als die Christenheit bezeichnet. Von zentraler Bedeutung für das Christentum ist Jesus von Nazaret, ein jüdischer Wanderprediger, der etwa in den Jahren 28–30 unserer Zeitrechnung auftrat und in Jerusalem hingerichtet wurde. Seine Jünger erkannten in ihm nach seiner Kreuzigung und Auferstehung den Sohn Gottes und den vom Judentum erwarteten Messias. In ihren Bekenntnissen nennen sie ihn Jesus Christus. Der Glaube an ihn ist in den Schriften des Neuen Testaments grundgelegt. Die weitaus meisten Christen glauben an einen Gott (Monotheismus)Theodore M. Ludwig: Art. Monotheismus, in: Lindsay Jones (u. a.) (Hrsg.): Encyclopedia of Religion. 2., völlig neu erstellte Auflage. New York (u. a.) 2005, Vol. 9, S. 6155–6163. als eine Dreifaltigkeit, das heißt eine Wesenseinheit aus Vater, Sohn und Heiligem Geist.Gisbert Greshake: Der dreieine Gott – Ein trinitarische Theologie, Freiburg/Basel/Wien, 5. Aufl. 2007.Vgl. die altkirchlichen Glaubensbekenntnisse Apostolikum, Nizänum und Athanasium. Daneben existieren innerhalb des Christentums kleinere antitrinitarische Gruppierungen.Lothar Ullrich: Antitrinitarier, in: Lexikon für Theologie und Kirche, durchg. 3. Auflage, Freiburg 2009, Sp. 776–777.Artikel Antitrinitarier, in: Evangelisches Lexikon für Theologie und Gemeinde, Bd. 1. 1992, S. 91: „Sie … bildeten eine über die Reformation hinausgehende Gestalt des Christentums im Unitarismus, …“ Die zahlreichen Konfessionen bzw. Kirchen innerhalb des Christentums lassen sich in vier Hauptgruppen zusammenfassen: die römisch-katholische Kirche, die orthodoxen Kirchen, die protestantischen und die anglikanischen Kirchen. Mit rund 2,26 Milliarden Anhängern ist das Christentum vor dem Islam (rund 1,57 Milliarden) und dem Hinduismus (rund 900 Millionen) die am weitesten verbreitete Religion weltweit. }} 33,32 % von 6,790 Milliarden Menschen Weltbevölkerung. Überblick Bezeichnung Der Begriff „Christentum“ (von griech. Χριστιανισμός, Christianismós) wird erstmals in einem Brief des syrischen Bischofs Ignatius von Antiochia im 2. Jahrhundert erwähnt und ist den älteren Begriffen Ἰουδαισμός (Ioudaismós, Judentum) und Ἑλληνισμός (Hellēnismós, Hellenismus) nachgebildet. Nach der Apostelgeschichte wurden die Jünger Jesu Christi zuerst von den Bewohnern der zum Römischen Reich gehörenden syrischen Stadt Antiochia am Orontes Χριστιανόι (Christianói, Christen) genannt, in welche die Christen nach den ersten Verfolgungen in Palästina geflohen waren. Man sah offenbar das Christusbekenntnis der Anhänger Jesu als charakteristisch für ihren Glauben an. Die Christen übernahmen diese Bezeichnung bald auch für sich selbst (vgl. , ). Das deutsche Wort Kristentûm ist erstmals bei Walther von der Vogelweide belegt.Max Seckler: Art. Christentum I-III. In: Lexikon für Theologie und Kirche, Dritte Auflage, 1993–2001, Zweiter Band, Sp. 1105ff. Ursprung Die Wurzeln des Christentums liegen im Judentum im römisch beherrschten Israel zu Beginn des 1. Jahrhunderts. Es geht zurück auf die Anhänger des jüdischen Wanderpredigers Jesus von Nazaret. Mit dem Judentum ist das Christentum insbesondere durch den ersten Teil seiner Bibel verbunden, der den jüdischen heiligen Schriften des Tanach entspricht und im Christentum Altes Testament genannt wird. Ohne das Alte Testament wäre der christliche Glaube geschichtslos und bliebe unverständlich. Christen lesen die Texte des Alten Testaments allerdings von Jesus Christus her und auf ihn hin (christologische Interpretation). Das Christentum verbreitete sich in kurzer Zeit im Mittelmeerraum. Dabei übte der Hellenismus erheblichen Einfluss auf das christliche Denken aus. Selbstverständnis Der Kern der christlichen Religion rührt nach ihrem Selbstverständnis aus der bedingungslosen Liebe Gottes gegenüber den Menschen und der gesamten Schöpfung. In dieser Liebe, in der sich Gott in der Gestalt des Menschen Jesus von Nazaret offenbart und selbst erschließt, wird die Beziehung Mensch-Welt-Gott geklärt. Sie betrifft alle Daseinsbereiche des Menschen und alle Dimensionen des Menschseins. Die Heilszusage gilt den Menschen aller Nationen, unabhängig von Rassen- oder Klassenzugehörigkeit, Geschlecht oder gesellschaftlicher Stellung (vgl. ).Max Seckler: Art. Christentum I-III. In: Lexikon für Theologie und Kirche, Dritte Auflage, 1993–2001, Zweiter Band, Sp. 1113 f. Das Christentum versteht sich somit als universale Religion und gleichzeitig als der unüberbietbare Ort, an dem sich Gott den Menschen in der Geschichte zugewandt hat und erfahrbar ist. Diesem Verständnis bzw. dem Sendungsauftrag Christi entspricht der missionarische Charakter des Christentums. Lehre Jesus ist nach christlichem Glaubensverständnis zugleich wahrer Gott und wahrer Mensch. Die christliche Lehre, die auf dem biblischen Zeugnis basiert, hat folgenden zentralen Inhalt: Gott wandte sich in der Menschwerdung („Inkarnation“) in seinem Sohn Jesus Christus der in Sünde verstrickten Menschheit zu; der Tod Jesu Christi am Kreuz bewirkte die Erlösung durch Beseitigung von Schuld und Sünde der Menschheit. Die Glaubensgewissheit lag für die ersten Christen in den Ereignissen zu Ostern begründet, dem dritten Tag nach der Kreuzigung Jesu. Damals – so die Überzeugung der Christen – bewirkte Gott an Jesus als erstem von allen Menschen die Auferstehung bzw. Auferweckung und bestätigte somit die Botschaft Jesu vom kommenden Reich Gottes . Die Anhänger Jesu machten die Erfahrung, dass ihnen der auferstandene Jesus erschien und seine bleibende Gegenwart zusagte . Auf diese Oster- bzw. Auferstehungserfahrung gründet sich die christliche Gemeinschaft (Kirche), die an Pfingsten durch den Heiligen Geist die Befähigung zur Erfüllung des Missionsauftrags erhielt. Dieser Glaube wurde, zusammen mit der Erinnerung an das Wirken Jesu von Nazaret als dem Verkünder der Botschaft Gottes, in Form von gottesdienstlichen Hymnen sowie Bekenntnisformeln ausgedrückt und in Predigten entfaltet. Kern des Bekenntnisses waren auf Jesus übertragene, zum Teil alttestamentliche Hoheitstitel wie „Herr“, Gesalbter (griech. Christus, hebr. Messias), „Sohn Gottes“ und andere.Benedikt XVI.: „erneuerte jüdische Tora“ Schrittweise entstanden die Schriften des Neuen Testaments, die im Laufe der ersten Jahrhunderte – gemeinsam mit der Bibel der Juden – im Biblischen Kanon festgehalten sowie bewahrt wurden – als einheitliche Grundlage der christlichen Lehre. In Bezug auf die Anerkennung der weiteren Lehrentwicklung gibt es konfessionelle Unterschiede. Verbreitung miniatur|550px|Länder, in denen das Christentum die am meisten verbreitete Religion ist, sind violett (katholisch), blau (protestantisch) oder pink (orthodox) gekennzeichnet. Das Christentum ist die zahlenmäßig bedeutendste Weltreligion, der schätzungsweise ungefähr ein Drittel aller Menschen auf der Welt angehören. Die meisten staatlichen Statistiken werden auf Selbstbezeichnungen der einzelnen Staatsbürger oder Hochrechnungen zurückzuführen sein, manchmal auch auf amtliche Listen. In vielen Ländern der Erde werden Christen verfolgt, so dass von dort nur ungewisse Zahlen vorliegen. Oben angeführt sind die Bevölkerungszahlen der UNO von 1998. Zahlen über Religionszugehörigkeit aus Gebet für die Welt, Ausgabe 2003 (siehe unten). Die Daten stammen aus den Jahren 1998–2000. Die Wachstumsraten betreffen das durchschnittliche Wachstum von 1995 bis 2000, beruhen jedoch zum Teil auf einem Wechsel der Datenbasis. Das Christentum wächst heute in den meisten Erdteilen der Welt sehr stark, wobei sich sein Wachstum vom „alten“ Kontinent Europa hin zu den „neuen“ Erdteilen verschiebt; besonders stark wächst es in Asien und Afrika. Dieses Wachstum verteilt sich gleichermaßen auf die katholische Kirche, evangelikale Gemeinschaften und Kirchen der Pfingstbewegung. Der Anteil der Lutheraner geht somit langsam zurück. In Europa kann man aufgrund des allgemeinen Geburtenrückganges und der Kirchenaustritte bei gleichzeitiger Migration einen Rückgang der Gesamtzahl der Christen verzeichnen. Zusammenhalt, Organisation und Richtungen miniatur|Das [[Christusmonogramm mit den griechischen Buchstaben Alpha und Omega. Das „X“ und das „P“ sind die beiden griechischen Buchstaben Chi und Rho und die beiden Anfangsbuchstaben von Christus.]] Die gesamte Christenheit wird als Ekklesia angesehen, als Leib Christi mit Christus als Haupt. Jeder einzelne Christ stellt ein Glied dieses mystischen Leibes dar. Manche christlichen Theologen unterscheiden zwischen der „unsichtbaren Kirche“, die alle gläubigen Christen aller Konfessionen umfasst, und der sichtbaren Kirche, deren Mitglieder mehr oder weniger gläubig sein können. Innerhalb des Christentums entstanden bald mehrere Gruppierungen bzw. Strömungen, manchmal durch politische Motive oder geographische Gegebenheiten, aber auch durch abweichende Lehrmeinungen. Grob lassen sich diese Richtungen nach ihren Merkmalen in Konfessionen und Denominationen einteilen. Zu einer Konfession oder Denomination gehören eine oder mehrere Kirchen oder Gemeinden. Der einzelne Christ ist Mitglied einer bestimmten Kirche oder Gemeinde. Neben den Konfessionen gibt es auch konfessionsübergreifende theologische Richtungen, beispielsweise liberal, evangelikal oder charismatisch. Viele Kirchen stehen in einer mehr oder weniger lockeren Gemeinschaft mit anderen Kirchen, die in beiderseits anerkannten Lehren begründet ist, ohne deshalb ihre spezifischen Lehren und ihr Brauchtum aufzugeben. Beispiele für solche Gemeinschaften sind der Ökumenische Rat der Kirchen, die Evangelische Allianz und die Leuenberger Konkordie. Daneben gibt es auch Kirchengemeinschaften, die die vollständige gegenseitige Anerkennung von Sakramenten, Kirchenmitgliedschaft und Ämtern beinhalten. Beispiele für solche Kirchengemeinschaften sind die Anglikanische Gemeinschaft, die orthodoxen Kirchen und die evangelischen Unierten Kirchen. Historische Entwicklung miniatur|500px|Geschichtliche Entwicklung des Christentums In der antiken Welt gab es fünf christliche Patriarchate, denen jeweils die lokalen Metropoliten, Erzbischöfe und Bischöfe unterstellt waren: Rom, Konstantinopel, Alexandria, Antiochia und Jerusalem. Sollte über wesentliche Lehrfragen entschieden werden, wurde ein Konzil (eine Versammlung von Bischöfen) einberufen. Das höchste Ansehen genossen die ökumenischen Konzile, in denen Bischöfe aus allen Patriarchaten zusammenkamen. Mehreren Konzilien, die sich selbst als „ökumenisch“ betrachteten, wurde dieser Status wegen mangelnder Zustimmung der Ortskirchen allerdings später aberkannt. Insgesamt gab es von 325 bis 787 sieben ökumenische Konzile, die bis heute von der katholischen, den orthodoxen, den anglikanischen und den meisten evangelischen Kirchen anerkannt werden; einige protestantische Kirchen lehnen allerdings das Zweite Konzil von Nicäa wegen seiner Aussagen über die Bilderverehrung ab. Nach dem Konzil von Ephesos 431 n. Chr. kam es zu einer ersten Spaltung, nämlich der Abspaltung der Apostolischen Kirche des Ostens („Nestorianer“). Auf dem folgenden ökumenischen Konzil von Chalcedon wurde die Natur Christi als zugleich menschlich und göttlich definiert. Die miaphysitischen Kirchen, zu denen unter anderen die koptische Kirche, die syrisch-orthodoxe Kirche und die armenische apostolische Kirche gehören, betonen die Einigung (Enosis) der menschlichen und der göttlichen Natur Christi und lehnen die Lehre eines „zweifachen Christus“ ab, wie er im extremen Dyophysitismus vertreten wird. Die Reichskirche rezipierte die gemäßigte Zwei-Naturen-Lehre des Chalcedonense, so dass sie Bestandteil der Dogmatik der meisten heute existierenden Konfessionen ist. In den folgenden Jahrhunderten vertiefte sich in der Reichskirche die Entfremdung zwischen der östlichen und westlichen Tradition bis zum Bruch. Die westliche Tradition entwickelte sich in der Spätantike und im frühen Mittelalter im weströmischen Reich, während die östliche Tradition in Konstantinopel, Kleinasien, Syrien und Ägypten entstand (Byzantinisches Reich). Die eigentlich dogmatischen Unterschiede bleiben zwar gering, aber die lateinische Kirche hatte in dieser Zeit Lehren entwickelt, die nicht von ökumenischen Konzilien abgesegnet worden waren (z. B. Erbsündenlehre, Fegefeuer, Filioque, päpstlicher Primat des Papstes). Weitere Unterschiede bestanden seit langem bezüglich politischer Umgebung, Sprache und Fragen des Ritus und der Liturgie (Samstagsfasten, Azyma). Die Situation spitzte sich im 11. Jahrhundert zu, so dass es 1054 zu einer gegenseitigen Exkommunikation zwischen dem Papst und dem Patriarchen von Konstantinopel kam. Dieses Datum gilt üblicherweise als Beginn des morgenländischen Schismas. Die Westkirche erfuhr durch die Reformation des 16. Jahrhunderts eine tiefgreifende Spaltung. Die Anliegen der Reformatoren betrafen vor allem das Kirchen- und Sakramentenverständnis und die Rechtfertigungslehre. Die reformatorische Bewegung führte zu mehreren parallelen Kirchenbildungen, von denen sich im weiteren Verlauf neue Gruppierungen lösten, die in den folgenden Jahrhunderten zum Teil zu Kirchengemeinschaften zusammenfanden. Nach ersten Ansätzen im 19. Jahrhundert (z. B. Bonner Unionskonferenzen) kam es im 20 Jahrhundert zu einer Annäherung zwischen den Konfessionen und zu Formen des Dialogs und der Zusammenarbeit, die sich unter dem Stichwort ökumenische Bewegung zusammenfassen lassen. So sehen sich heutzutage Kirchen, die die zentralen Elemente der christlichen Lehre bejahen, als Schwesterkirchen, oder sie engagieren sich in ökumenischen Foren, wie beispielsweise dem Weltkirchenrat oder der Arbeitsgemeinschaft Christlicher Kirchen in Deutschland. Östliche Tradition miniatur|Der hl. Apostel Andreas errichtet ein Kreuz auf der Anhöhe von Kiew Die Patriarchate von Konstantinopel, Alexandria, Antiochia und Jerusalem und einige seither neu dazugekommene nationale Kirchen, haben bis heute die gleiche Theologie und Spiritualität, die sich kaum verändert hat, und sehen sich als Teil der ursprünglichen, von Christus gegründeten Kirche. Allen ist gemeinsam, dass sie die Liturgie in der jeweiligen Landessprache feiern. Die größte orthodoxe Kirche ist heute die russisch-orthodoxe Kirche. Faktisch hat seit dem Untergang des Weströmischen Reiches der Patriarch von Konstantinopel den Ehrenvorrang unter den orthodoxen Patriarchen inne. Heute haben die orthodoxen Patriarchate oft auch Kirchen im Ausland, die ihnen unterstellt sind. Es gibt signifikante Unterschiede zwischen den orthodoxen und den westlichen Kirchen – dazu gehören z. B. der Stellenwert des Heiligen Geistes im Hinblick auf die Heiligung der Gläubigen und der zu konsekrierenden Materie, die Spiritualität, die Ikonen und die Lehre von der Kirche. Die orthodoxen Kirchen haben ihre historischen Schwerpunkte in Südost- und Osteuropa, im Nahen Osten, in Indien und in Nordostafrika und sind heute als Auswandererkirchen in allen Teilen der Welt zu finden. Orthodoxe Christen erkennen dem Bischof von Rom einen Ehrenvorrang im Rahmen der Pentarchie zu, sofern darunter nicht ein juristischer Primat verstanden wird. Dazu bedarf es, dass der Papst rechtgläubig im Sinne der Orthodoxie ist und er sich als „primus inter pares“ sieht. In den orthodoxen Kirchen werden die drei Sakramente der Eingliederung (Taufe, Myronsalbung und Erstkommunion) in einer einzigen Feier gespendet. Der Zölibat ist in den orthodoxen Kirchen wie auch in den mit Rom unierten katholischen Ostkirchen nur für das Bischofsamt, für Ordensleute und geweihte Jungfrauen vorgeschrieben. Die Lehre basiert auf dem Verständnis, dass die Tradition unter der Führung des Heiligen Geistes fortschreiten kann, wobei eine „traditio constitutiva“ (unveränderbar) und eine „traditio divino-apostolica“, zu denen die Adiaphora zählen, zu unterscheiden ist. Die Orthodoxie beschränkt die „traditio constitutiva“ auf die von ihnen anerkannten ökumenischen Konzilien. Westliche Tradition Ab der Spätantike entwickelte sich die Lehre, dass der Bischof von Rom eine Autorität besitzt, die direkt auf den Apostel Petrus zurückgeführt werden kann und die ihn zum Stellvertreter Christi und damit Inhaber des obersten Jurisdiktions-, Lehr- und Hirtenamts in der christlichen Kirche macht. Um die Mitte des zweiten Jahrtausends forderten Theologen an verschiedenen Orten in Europa (Martin Luther und Ulrich Zwingli im deutschen Sprachraum, Johannes Calvin im französischen, und Thomas Cranmer im englischen) aus Protest gegen Missbräuche Reformen in der katholischen Kirche. Daraus entstand die Trennung der westlichen Kirche in eine römische Tradition, die in der Reformation bei Rom blieb, und eine reformatorische Tradition, die sich von Rom löste. Die Unfehlbarkeit des Papstes bei ex cathedra verkündeten Glaubensaussagen und dessen Jurisdiktionsprimat über die Gesamtkirche wurden 1870 im Ersten Vatikanischen Konzil mit der dogmatischen Konstitution Pastor Aeternus zu verbindlichen Glaubenssätzen der Römisch-katholischen Kirche erhoben. Nach diesem Konzil trennten sich die Unfehlbarkeitsgegner von Rom bzw. wurden exkommuniziert und bildeten fortan eigene altkatholische Kirchen, die sich in der Utrechter Union der Altkatholischen Kirchen zusammenschlossen. Weil ihre historische Tradition zwischen dem 16. und dem 19. Jahrhundert der römisch-katholischen Kirche parallel lief, sie aber gemäß ihrem Selbstverständnis eine reformorientierte Ausrichtung haben, die sie in Kirchengemeinschaft mit den Anglikanern und in ökumenische Verbundenheit zum Protestantismus gebracht hat, ist ihre Klassifizierung schwierig. Römisch-katholische Tradition miniatur|300px|Heilige Messe am Fest Mariä Himmelfahrt in Villafranca de la Sierra (Spanien) Der römisch-katholischen Kirche gehören weltweit etwa 1,1 Milliarden Gläubige an. Nach ihrem Verständnis ist die „eine heilige katholische Kirche“ (Nicäno-Konstantinopolitanisches Glaubensbekenntnis) das wandernde „Volk Gottes“, das unter Leitung des Papstes als dem Nachfolger des Apostels Petrus und Stellvertreter Christi auf Erden „unzerstörbare Keimzelle der Einheit, der Hoffnung und des Heils“ ist (vgl. Lumen Gentium,II. Vatikanisches Konzil: Dogmatische Konstitution über die Kirche „Lumen Gentium“, Nr. 9. Apostolicae curae und Dominus Jesus). Das Zweite Vatikanische Konzil ergänzte das Dogma der päpstlichen Unfehlbarkeit (1870) um die Aussage: „Die Gesamtheit der Gläubigen, welche die Salbung von dem Heiligen haben (vgl. ), kann im Glauben nicht irren.“''Dogmatische Konstitution über die Kirche „Lumen Gentium“'', Nr. 12. Die drei Sakramente der Eingliederung in die katholische Kirche sind die Taufe, die Firmung und der Empfang der Eucharistie. Die apostolische Sukzession sieht die Kontinuität mit der Urkirche dadurch gewährleistet, dass sie eine Kette von Handauflegungen (Weihe), ausgehend von den Aposteln über viele Bischöfe vergangener Tage bis hin zu den heutigen Bischöfen, angenommen wird. Nur in apostolischer Sukzession stehende Bischöfe können daher das Weihesakrament gültig spenden. Römisch-katholische Gottesdienste sind für alle zugänglich; der Empfang der Kommunion ist jedoch nur Katholiken sowie Angehörigen orthodoxer und orientalischer Kirchen erlaubt, sofern diese in rechter Weise disponiert sind. Mitgliedern anderer Kirchen darf in Todesgefahr die Wegzehrung gereicht werden, sofern sie bezüglich dieses Sakraments den katholischen Glauben bekunden.Ähnliche Regeln gelten für den Empfang der Sakramente der Versöhnung und der Krankensalbung; siehe . Interkommunion ist untersagt. Evangelische Tradition miniatur|Evangelischer Predigtgottesdienst in [[Ravensburg, Deutschland]] Die evangelischen Kirchen verstehen sich als allein aus der biblischen Schrift heraus begründet (Sola scriptura), während die römisch-katholische Kirche sich durch die Schrift und die Überlieferung begründet sieht. Dennoch erkennen die evangelischen Kirchen die frühen kirchlichen Traditionen an, ihre Synode, und die aus ihr stammenden Bekenntnisse (Apostolikum, Nizäisches Glaubensbekenntnis). Diese beziehen ihre Autorität jedoch nur aus ihrem Einklang mit dem evangelischen Verständnis der Schrift und nicht aufgrund der Ämter ihrer Autoren. Die öffentliche Auseinandersetzung Martin Luthers mit der römisch-katholischen Tradition begann – nach einer mehrjährigen theologischen Entwicklung – mit den 95 Thesen; seine Lehre ist in zwei von ihm verfassten Katechismen (Großer und Kleiner Katechismus) und anderen Schriften festgehalten. Luther selbst war noch Verfechter der Kindstaufe, des Bußsakraments und der Marienverehrung, wandte sich aber entschieden gegen den Zölibat, indem er 1525 Katharina von Bora heiratete. Der als Augustinermönch ausgebildete Theologe verfasste eine neue, auf Augustinus von Hippo fußende Rechtfertigungslehre, die besagt, dass der „Glaube allein“ (Sola fide) den Menschen „coram Deo“ (vor Gott) gerecht mache und ihn so vor der gerechten Strafe Gottes errette. Basierend auf dieser Rechtfertigungslehre, sowie dem Prinzip der Sola scriptura, erkennen die meisten evangelische Christen als Sakramente nur zwei Handlungen an: die Taufe, bei der Jesus selbst nicht Handelnder gewesen ist, sondern Johannes der Täufer, und das Abendmahl oder Herrenmahl, das Jesus selbst begründete. Für beide Handlungen sind ein Wort und ein Element konstitutiv, die in der biblischen Überlieferung mit dem Gebot Jesu zu deren Durchführung verbunden sind. In der evangelischen Tradition gibt es unterschiedliche Abendmahlsverständnisse, die jedoch von den Mitgliedskirchen der Leuenberger Konkordie für nicht kirchentrennend gehalten werden. Die reformierte Tradition versteht das Abendmahl dabei als rein symbolisches Gedächtnismahl, während in der lutherischen Tradition der Gedanke der Realpräsenz Jesu „in, mit und unter“ den Elementen Brot und Wein betont wird (Konsubstantiation), ohne allerdings deren Wandlung (Transsubstantiation) wie im katholischen Verständnis. Es ist weiterhin möglich, die Beichte abzulegen und Absolution zu empfangen, aber dies sei weder notwendig, noch sei es ein Sakrament. In den taufgesinnten evangelischen Kirchen (nicht jedoch in den deutschen Landeskirchen, die in der Evangelischen Kirche in Deutschland (EKD) vereint sind) wurde die Taufe unmündiger Kinder durch die Gläubigentaufe ersetzt, da diese Kirchen davon ausgehen, dass ein persönlicher Glaube des Täuflings eine neutestamentliche Voraussetzung für den Empfang der Taufe (sola fide) sei. Die vielfältigen evangelischen Konfessionen sind institutionell autonom und haben keine offizielle gemeinsame Lehre, die über die Schrift hinausgeht, und kein gemeinsames Oberhaupt außer Christus. Die gemeinsamen Grundgedanken der evangelischen Kirchen lassen sich durch die „vier Soli“ zusammenfassen: * „sola fide“: Allein der Glaube rechtfertigt vor Gott. * „sola gratia“: Allein die Gnade Gottes bringt Erlösung. * „sola scriptura“: Allein die Bibel ist Regel und Richtschnur des Glaubens („regula fidei“). * „solus Christus“: Allein die Person, das Wirken und die Lehre Jesu ist Grundlage des Glaubens. Ein besonderer Fall ist die anglikanische Kirche, die an der apostolischen Sukzession, an vielen katholischen Bräuchen in der Liturgie und an der Realpräsenz Christi in den eucharistischen Gaben festhält. Bezüglich des Verhältnisses von Tradition und Bibel gibt es alle Zwischenstufen von der Anglikanischen Kirche bis zu den calvinistisch-reformierten Kirchen, die jede Kirchentradition außerhalb der Bibel ablehnen. Über Lehre und Praxis wird in den meisten Konfessionen durch Synoden oder Konferenzen auf internationaler Ebene entschieden, in anderen Konfessionen auf der Ebene der lokalen Kirche. Heute sind die Unterschiede zwischen liberalen und konservativen Flügeln innerhalb einer Konfession oft größer als die Unterschiede zwischen einzelnen Liberalen bzw. zwischen einzelnen Konservativen aus verschiedenen Konfessionen. Während die evangelischen Konfessionen früher sehr stark die Unterschiede betonten, gibt es heute einige Ansätze zur Annäherung: Viele evangelische Konfessionen in Europa haben sich in der Leuenberger Konkordie zusammengeschlossen, evangelikale Konfessionen arbeiten in der evangelischen Allianz zusammen. In einigen Fällen ist es sogar zu Wiedervereinigungen gekommen (United Church of Canada aus Lutheranern, Methodisten und Presbyterianern; Uniting Church of Australia aus Presbyterianern, Kongregationalisten und Methodisten; United Church of Christ aus sieben Konfessionen). Mit dem Weltkirchenrat gibt es auch ein Gremium der ökumenischen Zusammenarbeit, das nicht nur auf den Dialog zwischen den verschiedenen evangelischen Kirchen beschränkt ist, sondern in dem auch die altkatholischen, orthodoxen und altorientalischen Kirchen vertreten sind. Tradition evangelischer Freikirchen Die 1525 in Zürich entstandene radikal-reformatorische Täuferbewegung wird von vielen Freikirchen zu ihrer Vorgeschichte gerechnet. Die Mennoniten (Taufgesinnte) und Hutterer stehen in direktem historischen Zusammenhang damit. Ebenfalls in der Reformationszeit verwurzelt sind die Schwenkfeldianer und die Unitarier. Die erste Baptistengemeinde wurde 1609 in unter englischen Puritanern und unter Einfluss niederländischer Mennoniten im Amsterdam gegründet. Im 18. Jahrhundert folgte in England die Gründung der Methodisten. Im Pietismus entstanden im deutschsprachigen Raum weitere Kirchen wie die Schwarzenau Brethren und die Herrnhuter, die zum Teil auf die früheren Böhmischen Brüder zurückgehen. Im 19. Jahrhundert folgte schließlich die Bildung der Heilsarmee, der Freien evangelischen Gemeinden und der Siebenten-Tags-Adventisten. Anfang des 20. Jahrhunderts entwickelte sich dann von Nordamerika aus die Pfingstbewegung. Die meisten dieser Bewegungen verstehen sich als taufgesinnt und sind der Überzeugung, dass die Wassertaufe ein Ausdruck der bereits zuvor erlebten Neugeburt eines Menschen sein soll. Die Täuferbewegung wurde jahrhundertelang verfolgt. Auch die später entstandenen Freikirchen erfuhren Verfolgung und Diskriminierung. Sie waren getrennt von der jeweiligen Staats- oder Landeskirche und somit „Freikirchen“, die für die Trennung von Kirche und Staat eintraten. Diese verschiedenen freikirchlichen Zweige zeigen heute weltweit in Bezug auf Mitgliederzahlen ein starkes Wachstum. In Deutschland arbeiten viele evangelische Freikirchen in der Vereinigung Evangelischer Freikirchen zusammen, in der Schweiz im Verband Evangelischer Freikirchen und Gemeinden in der Schweiz. In Österreich kam es zu einem Zusammenschluss mehrerer Bünde (Pfingstler, Evangelikale, Baptisten, Mennoniten) zu den Freikirchen in Österreich; dieser Zusammenschluss ist dort eine rechtlich anerkannte Kirche. Andere Konfessionen Apostolische Gemeinschaften Als apostolische Gemeinschaften werden christliche Gemeinschaften bezeichnet, deren Ursprünge in den Erweckungsbewegungen zwischen 1820 und 1830 sowie in der daraus hervorgegangenen katholisch-apostolischen Gemeinschaft liegen. Hauptanliegen dieser Erweckungsbewegungen war eine Wiederbesetzung des Apostelamtes. Vor allem in den Anfangsjahren wurden die Lehre und Praxis der apostolischen Gemeinschaften sowohl vom Protestantismus als auch vom Katholizismus beeinflusst und geprägt. Es entwickelten sich – neben der Lehre vom Apostelamt – weitere exklusive Lehrvorstellungen, beispielsweise im Bereich der Eschatologie und des Entschlafenenwesens. Eine theologische Besonderheit aller dieser Gemeinschaften stellt auch das Sakrament der Heiligen Versiegelung dar, das laut Lehrmeinung notwendig sei, um vollständiges Heil zu erlangen (wobei sich die Aussagen hierüber unterscheiden). Heute zählen zu den bedeutendsten Vertretern die Neuapostolische Kirche (NAK) und die Vereinigung Apostolischer Gemeinden (VAG), deren Gemeinden hauptsächlich als Abspaltungen von der NAK entstanden. Außerdem existieren das Apostelamt Jesu Christi, das Apostelamt Juda und die Old Apostolic Church. Einige der Gemeinschaften beteiligen sich an der Ökumenischen Bewegung und sind trotz theologischer Vorbehalte in die Arbeitsgemeinschaften Christlicher Kirchen aufgenommen worden. Neureligiöse Gemeinschaften Verschiedene andere Konfessionen sehen sich weder in der orthodoxen, katholischen noch in der evangelischen Tradition. Gruppen, die sich selbst so einordnen, sind beispielsweise die Quäker, die Kirche Jesu Christi der Heiligen der Letzten Tage und andere Gemeinschaften der Mormonen, Die Christengemeinschaft, die Vereinigungskirche, die Ernsten Bibelforscher, die Freien Bibelgemeinden und die Zeugen Jehovas. Viele dieser neureligiösen Gemeinschaften haben von den oben skizzierten Konfessionen abweichende Auslegungen. Beispielsweise haben sie Ansichten über die Dreifaltigkeit, die nicht mit den ökumenischen Konzilen übereinstimmen, oder gleichwertige Schriften neben der Bibel oder bestimmte sogenannte „Sonderlehren“, die sich bei den anderen Konfessionen bzw. in der Bibel in dieser Form nicht finden oder ihnen sogar offen widersprechen. Wegen dieser Abweichungen ist es umstritten, ob jene oft auch als „(christliche bzw. religiöse) Sondergruppen oder -gemeinschaften“ oder „Sekten“ bezeichneten Gruppen überhaupt zu den christlichen Konfessionen gezählt werden können. Einige der besagten Gruppen haben die (allerdings unterschiedlich stark ausgeprägte) Tendenz, ihre eigene Sicht des Christentums als „absolut“ zu setzen. Der Begriff Unitarier umfasst heute sowohl antitrinitarisch-christliche Gruppen (Unitarier im traditionellen Sinne) als auch Vertreter einer pantheistisch-humanistisch ausgerichteten Religion, in der Christus keine zentrale Rolle mehr spielt. Geschichte Lehre miniatur|[[Klosterbibliothek im Stift Herzogenburg]] Für die christliche Lehre sind die Menschwerdung Gottes, der Kreuzestod und die Auferstehung Jesu Christi zentral. Die Christen glauben, dass diese Ereignisse die Basis von Gottes Werk bilden, das die Menschheit mit ihm aussöhnt; sein Tod am Kreuz wird als Erlösungstat verstanden. Die Menschwerdung und der freiwillige Opfertod gelten als Ausdruck äußerster Liebe Gottes zur verlorenen Menschheit. Entsprechend zentral für das christliche Handeln ist die Liebe (griechisch Αγάπη; lateinisch caritas) zu Gott (Gottesliebe) und zum Mitmenschen (Nächstenliebe). Den verschiedenen Konfessionen sind folgende Glaubensaussagen gemeinsam: * Es ist nur ein einziger Gott, und Gott ist dreieinig – ein einziges ewiges Wesen, das sich in drei „Personen“ offenbart: Vater (Schöpfer), Sohn (Mittler, Erlöser) und Heiliger Geist (Kraft, „Tröster“ = Beistand, Vollender). * Jesus Christus ist der Sohn Gottes und der verheißene Messias. * Jesus Christus ist zugleich wahrer Gott und wahrer Mensch (Zwei-Naturen-Lehre). * Jesus Christus hat das kommende Gottesreich verkündet, das mit seinem Auftreten begonnen hat. * Richtschnur für das Leben als Christ ist die Einheit von Gottes- und Nächstenliebe einschließlich der Feindesliebe. * Jesus konnte nicht sündigen. Durch sein Opfer am Kreuz ist allen Menschen ihre Schuld der Erbsünde vergeben, die ihnen seit ihrer Geburt anhaftet, und sie sind durch das Blut Christi mit Gott versöhnt, sofern sie dies annehmen. * Täuflinge werden mit Wasser und nach der trinitarischen Taufformel getauft. Durch den Glauben werden sie vom Tod in ein ewiges Leben auferweckt, sofern sie an dieses Erlösungswerk Gottes für sich glauben. * Menschen empfangen durch den Glauben an Christus den Heiligen Geist, der Hoffnung bringt und sie bzw. die Kirche in Gottes Wahrheit und gemäß Gottes Absichten führt. * Der auferstandene Jesus sitzt zur Rechten Gottes. Er wird wiederkehren, um die Gläubigen in die ewige Anschauung Gottes zu führen. Bis zu dieser Wiederkehr hat die Kirche den Auftrag, allen Menschen und Völkern die frohe Botschaft zu verkünden. * Die Bibel ist als Wort Gottes von Gott inspiriert. In ihr ist die Botschaft über Jesus und Gott sowie die Richtschnur für das gottesbewusste Verhalten der Menschen niedergelegt. * Maria, die Mutter Jesu, gebar den Sohn Gottes, der durch das Wirken des Heiligen Geistes gezeugt wurde. Ursprung und Einflüsse miniatur|Darstellung des Gekreuzigten aus dem Jahr [[1310]] Die ersten Christen waren Juden, die zum Glauben an Jesus Christus fanden. In ihm erkannten sie den bereits durch die biblische Prophetie verheißenen Messias (hebräisch: maschiach, griechisch: Christos, latinisiert Christus), auf dessen Kommen die Juden bis heute warten. Die Urchristen übernahmen aus der jüdischen Tradition sämtliche heiligen Schriften (den Tanach), wie auch den Glauben an einen Messias oder Christus (christos: Gesalbter). Von den Juden übernommen wurden die Art der Gottesverehrung, das Gebet der Psalmen u. v. a. m. Eine weitere Gemeinsamkeit mit dem Judentum besteht in der Anbetung desselben Schöpfergottes. Jedoch sehen die Christen Gott als einen dreifaltigen Gott an: den Vater, den Sohn (Christus) und den Heiligen Geist, die wesensgleich (homo-ousisos) sind. Der Glaube an Jesus Christus führte zu Spannungen und schließlich zur Trennung zwischen Juden, die diesen Glauben annahmen, und Juden, die dies nicht taten, da diese es unter anderem ablehnten, einen Menschen anzubeten, denn sie sahen in Jesus Christus nicht den verheißenen Messias und erst recht nicht den Sohn Gottes. Die heutige Zeitrechnung wird von der Geburt Christi aus gezählt. Anno Domini (A. D.) bedeutet „im Jahr des Herrn“. Die Heilige Schrift und weitere Quellen Die zentrale Quelle für Inhalt und Wesen des christlichen Glaubens ist die Bibel, wobei Stellenwert und Auslegung variieren. Die Bibel besteht aus zwei Teilen, dem Alten und dem Neuen Testament. Das Alte Testament entspricht inhaltlich bis auf Details dem jüdischen Tanach und wurde von Jesus und den Urchristen ebenso wie von den Juden als Heilige Schrift gesehen. Das Neue Testament enthält Berichte vom Leben Jesu (Evangelien), der frühen Kirche (Apostelgeschichte für die Jahre 30 bis etwa 62), Briefe der Apostel, sowie die Offenbarung des Johannes. Die Begriffe „Alt“ und „Neu“ für die Testamente bezeichnen den Tatbestand, dass es aus Sicht der Christen einen alten und einem neuen Bund zwischen Gott und den Menschen gibt. Das Alte Testament ist ursprünglich auf Hebräisch verfasst und wurde später (allerdings noch in vorchristlicher Zeit) unter der Bezeichnung Septuaginta ins Altgriechische übersetzt. Das Neue Testament ist hingegen in einer speziellen Variante des Altgriechischen, der Koine, verfasst. Später wurden beide Testamente ins Lateinische übersetzt (Vetus Latina, Vulgata), dem folgten sehr viel später verschiedene, teilweise konfessionsgebundene, Übersetzungen (aus dem Urtext) in die jeweiligen Volks- und/oder Landessprachen (etwa Lutherbibel, Zürcher Bibel, Einheitsübersetzung, King-James-Bibel). Der Umfang des Alten Testaments wird von den Konfessionen unterschiedlich bestimmt, da die griechische Überlieferung der Septuaginta auch mehrere Texte enthält, die in der hebräischen Überlieferung nicht enthalten sind. Die Teile, die nur in der Septuaginta stehen, werden als deuterokanonische bzw. apokryphe Schriften bezeichnet. (Siehe auch Kanon des Alten Testaments.) Über den Inhalt des Neuen Testaments besteht bei allen großen Konfessionen ein Konsens, der sich im Laufe der ersten vier Jahrhunderten entwickelt hat. (Siehe auch Kanon des Neuen Testaments.) Durch zahlreiche Funde von Kodices und Papyri in den letzten zwei Jahrhunderten kann der ursprüngliche Text des Neuen Testaments heute mit großer Genauigkeit wissenschaftlich rekonstruiert werden. Damit befasst sich die Textgeschichte des Neuen Testaments. Wie sich dieser rekonstruierte Text am besten in die Sprachen der Gegenwart übersetzen lässt, wird intensiv diskutiert (siehe Bibelübersetzung). Auch in Bezug auf Exegese (Auslegung) der biblischen Texte und ihrer praktischen Anwendung auf das tägliche Leben (Ethik) gibt es eine große Bandbreite von Meinungen. Bei den meisten Konfessionen beeinflussen neben der Bibel auch andere Texte wie Glaubensbekenntnisse, Katechismus, Tradition, Liturgie und christliche Vorbilder wie Heilige die Ausformung der kirchlichen und persönlichen Praxis. Beziehung zu anderen Weltanschauungen Das Christentum hat andere Religionen beeinflusst, deren Anhänger sich zwar nicht als Christen sehen, aber Jesus als Propheten Gottes anerkennen. Im Koran erscheint Jesus als Isa ibn Maryam, das heißt als Sohn Marias, seine Gottessohnschaft wird indessen bestritten. Scharf zurückgewiesen werden im Koran jede Anbetung Jesu sowie nach Sure 112 die Dreieinigkeit. Andererseits trägt Jesus im Koran positive Titel wie Messias, Wort Gottes und auch Geist Gottes; ebenso gehört er zu den Propheten des Islam. Die Kreuzigung Christi wird in Sure 4, Vers 157 und entsprechend in der islamischen Koranexegese verneint: Dem Christentum wird generell unter Nichtchristen Positives wie Negatives zugesprochen. Positiv wird meist die Lehre der Nächstenliebe gesehen. Auch setzen sich weltweit viele Christen für den Frieden und für barmherzige Konzepte gegen die Armut ein. Negativ wird die Geschichte des Christentums mit Kreuzzügen, Hexenverfolgungen, Inquisition und Antijudaismus gesehen. Die Positionen zu ethischen Reizthemen wie künstlicher Empfängnisverhütung, Homosexualität und Schwangerschaftsabbruch sind auch innerchristlich umstritten. Der spätere König von Thailand Mongkut hatte um 1825 herum als buddhistischer Abt intensiven Kontakt mit dem katholischen Bischof Jean-Baptiste Pallegoix. Er kommentierte: „Was Ihr die Menschen zu tun lehrt, ist bewundernswert. Aber was Ihr sie zu glauben lehrt, ist töricht.“Manuel Sarkisyanz: Die Kulturen Kontinental-Südostasiens. Kambodscha, Birma, Thailand, Laos, Vietnam, Malaya. Akademische Verlagsgesellschaft Athenaion, 1979, S. 95 Es ist ein Anliegen vieler christlicher Kirchen, sich untereinander zu versöhnen und eine gemeinsame Basis zu schaffen (Ökumene). Außerdem führen einige das Gespräch mit anderen Religionen (interreligiöser Dialog). Ziel ist ein friedliches Zusammenleben der Religionsgemeinschaften. Die frühen Christen wurden zeitweise heftig verfolgt. Auch heute, gerade in kommunistischen und islamischen Ländern, findet eine starke Christenverfolgung statt. Dem Christentum wird teilweise der Vorwurf gemacht, eine Mitschuld an der Judenverfolgung gehabt zu haben, da z. B. im Mittelalter Juden verfolgt wurden, weil man ihnen die Schuld am Kreuzestod Jesu gab. Ursache für diese Verfolgung war die Vermischung der historischen und der theologischen Schuldfrage, die dazu führte, dass gegenwärtig lebende Juden für die (historische) Schuld am Tod Jesu haftbar gemacht wurden und beispielsweise als „Gottesmörder“ bezeichnet wurden. Die heutige theologische Forschung unterscheidet zwischen der Frage nach der historischen Schuld für einen Justizmord, die gleichberechtigt für Jesus ebenso wie für jeden anderen Justizmord der Weltgeschichte gestellt werden kann und muss, und der theologischen Frage nach der Bedeutung des Todes Jesu Christi für jeden Einzelnen. Die historische Frage nach der Schuld am Tode Jesu wird heute relativ einhellig so beantwortet, dass hier die römische Besatzungsmacht die Verantwortung trug, da die jüdischen Autoritäten gar keine Befugnis zur Hinrichtung von Menschen hatten. Die theologische Frage wird im christlichen Glaubensverständnis so beantwortet, dass ein jeder Sünder selber die Schuld am Kreuzestod Jesu trägt. Kultureller Einfluss des Christentums In der Geschichte des Abendlandes haben sich Glaube, Kultur und Kunst wechselseitig beeinflusst. Eine entscheidende Station war beispielsweise der Bilderstreit im frühen Mittelalter. Im Abendland beschäftigte sich Kunst oft mit christlichen Themen, obwohl seit der Renaissance stärker auch Rückgriff auf nichtchristliche Motive aus der Antike genommen wurde. Musik gehört von jeher zur liturgischen Ausdrucksform des christlichen Glaubens. In allen Epochen der Musikgeschichte schufen die bedeutendsten Musiker ihrer Zeit Werke auch für die Kirchenmusik, so beispielsweise Georg Friedrich Händel, Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart, Felix Mendelssohn Bartholdy; an herausragender Stelle aber vor allem Johann Sebastian Bach. Dichter wie Martin Luther oder Paul Gerhardt schufen im deutschsprachigen Raum Texte von hohem Rang und beeinflussten die weitere Entwicklung der Kirchenmusik maßgeblich. Der Einfluss des christlichen Glaubens ist dabei nicht auf die so genannte klassische oder E-Musik beschränkt: So greift beispielsweise die Gospelmusik vor allem im amerikanischen Kulturkreis unterschiedliche Stilrichtungen des 20. Jahrhunderts auf und entwickelt diese weiter. Auch im Bereich der Sprache hat das Christentum in vielen Ländern maßgeblich gewirkt. Im deutschsprachigen Raum hatte Martin Luther durch seine Bibelübersetzung prägenden Einfluss auf die Entwicklung und Verbreitung der hochdeutschen Sprache. Die Bibel als meistübersetztes Buch der Weltliteratur machte es insbesondere in kleineren Sprachräumen z. T. überhaupt erst einmal erforderlich, eine Schriftsprache zu entwickeln, wodurch kleinere Sprachen häufig in ihrem Wert und ihrer Identität gestärkt wurden. Wurde der christlichen Mission früher teilweise der Vorwurf gemacht, zugleich mit dem christlichen Glauben auch die Kultur des Abendlandes (z. B. in Form von Kleiderordnungen) zu exportieren, ist das Selbstverständnis von Mission heute eher auf Inkulturation ausgerichtet. Zu den wesentlichen kulturellen Einflüssen des Christentums ist zudem die Etablierung der christlichen Zeitrechnung im Abendland zu zählen. Siehe auch * Christianisierung * Christliche Erziehung * Christliche Literatur * Zeittafel Geschichte des Christentums * Liste christlicher Konfessionen * Liste religiöser Amts- und Funktionsbezeichnungen Literatur Einführungen * Micha Brumlik: Entstehung des Christentums. Verlagshaus Jacoby & Stuart, Berlin 2010, ISBN 978-3-941787-14-8 * H.-P. Hasenfratz: Das Christentum – eine kleine Problemgeschichte. Theologischer Verlag, Zürich 1992, ISBN 3-290-10151-7 * Werner Heinz: Der Aufstieg des Christentums. Geschichte und Archäologie einer Weltreligion. Konrad-Theiss-Verlag, Stuttgart 2005, ISBN 3-8062-1934-6 * Klaus Koschorke, Johannes Meier u. a.: Art. Christentum, In: Religion in Geschichte und Gegenwart. 4. Auflage. Band 2, 1999, Sp. 183–246, ISBN 3-16-146942-9 * Hans Küng: Das Christentum. Wesen und Geschichte. Piper Verlag, München 1995, ISBN 3-492-03747-X * Joseph Ratzinger: Einführung in das Christentum – Vorlesungen über das apostolische Glaubensbekenntnis, dtv, München 1971, ISBN 3-423-04094-7. Geschichte (umfangreiche Darstellungen) * Cambridge History of Christianity. Mehrere Hrsg. 9 Bände. Cambridge 2005ff. (Gesamtdarstellung, die den neueren Forschungsstand miteinbezieht.) * Die Geschichte des Christentums. Religion Politik Kultur. Herausgegeben von Jean-Marie Mayeur, Charles und Luce Pietri, André Vaucher, Marc Venard. Deutsche Ausgabe herausgegeben von Norbert Brox, Odilo Engels, Georg Kretschmar, Kurt Meier, Heribert Smolinsky, 14 Bde., Verlag Herder, Freiburg i. Br. 1991ff. (aktuelle Gesamtdarstellung: Besprechung) * Handbuch der Kirchengeschichte. Herausgegeben von H. Jedin u. a., 7 Bde., Freiburg 1962–1979, ISBN 3-451-20454-1 (Standardwerk zur Geschichte des Christentums aus dem Blickwinkel der katholischen Kirche und teils überholt.) Lexika Siehe vor allem: Theologische Realenzyklopädie, Religion in Geschichte und Gegenwart Aufl., Lexikon für Theologie und Kirche Aufl. und Biographisch-Bibliographisches Kirchenlexikon. * Metzler Lexikon christlicher Denker: 700 Autorinnen und Autoren von den Anfängen des Christentums bis zur Gegenwart. Hrsg. von Markus Vinzent. Metzler, Stuttgart u. a. 2000 Philosophische Deutungen * René Girard: Ich sah den Satan vom Himmel fallen wie einen Blitz. Eine kritische Apologie des Christentums. Hanser, München 2002 * Georg Wilhelm Friedrich Hegel:Frühe Schriften. Werke in zwanzig Bänden, Band 1. Suhrkamp, Frankfurt am Main 1971 * Michel Henry: Inkarnation: Eine Philosophie des Fleisches. 2. Auflage. Alber, Freiburg 2004 * Jean-Luc Nancy: Dekonstruktion des Christentums. Diaphanes, Zürich/Berlin 2008 * Slavoj Zizek: Das Reale des Christentums. Suhrkamp, Frankfurt am Main 2006, ISBN 3-518-06860-1. Sonstige Literatur * Bruce Bawer: Stealing Jesus: How Fundamentalism Betrays Christianity. Three Rivers Press, New York 1997, ISBN 0-609-80222-4. (Kritik an fundamental-dogmatischen Tendenzen.) Weblinks * Synopse zu den kulturellen Einflüssen des Christentums * Christentum-Dossier – Weltreligionen bei wdr.de Anmerkungen Kategorie:Christentum Kategorie:Abrahamitische Religion Kategorie:Weltreligion Kategorie:Offenbarungsreligion Kategorie:Universalismus (Religionswissenschaft)